A Heart Beat Rekindled
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: Set after Anna is kidnapped, something that could have happened between Anna and Dracula before the ball. "I can feel desire and want running through your veins Anna," He touched his fingers to my throat, I can give you so much more"
1. Addicted

A Beautiful Bride

This is set after one of Dracula's brides took Anna, and this is something that I thought would be interesting to write about if Anna and Dracula had some time alone. I don't know how well this will turn out. AxD One shot

My head whirled, and I got caught with vertigo as I pushed myself up off this, mattress? Looking around I wasn't familiar with my location. Running my fingers through my hair I tried to remember what had happened before I totally blacked out.

"Trying to remember," A shallow voice with a thick Transylvanian accent spoke through the darkness. Thunder grumbled outside, as lightning struck down. Rain trickled over the glass window. A perfect stormy night. I backed away finally looking down at myself. I was covered in a new material of clothing. A dark figure emerged from the corner, long flowing black hair pulled into a pony tail. Crystal blue eyes and rather alluring face.

"I hope you like the outfit you are wearing, I picked out just for you," Thunder boomed, each slow step he took, he advanced towards me. I had never encountered him like this before, frankly it startled me. He was much more appealing to the eye than I would have thought. My hear beat thumped loudly in my chest. I couldn't help but feel drawn towards him. He grinned kneeling before the bed.

"Van Helsing will come looking for you, that I am positive of, but," He inched towards me on the bed curling his finger around my chin. "I'm not sure how much he'll want a dead Anna to come after," I panicked and clawed at the bed trying to get off before he got on any more than he already was, but he was to fast and had me pinned to the bed, cool hands latched around my wrists, eyes burning into mine. My pulse thumped in my throat.

"Your heart beat," He skimmed a finger down my throat. "You can't control it can you?" The hand left a burning trail over my exposed cleavage.

"Such a beautiful strong woman, that could be mine forever," He cooed leaning in slightly. He caught me under his stare. I found myself paralyzed. His lips found mine in an icy fiery kiss that made my lips tingle. Dracula's hands skimmed down the sides of my body until he reached my hips, then they made the long journey back up, taking the lacy piece of nightgown with him.

"Such a luscious young body," With my hands trembling I reached for his shirt undoing the buttons. I wanted to see what was beneath. A curious young woman I was and I was yearning for the feel of a vampire. "You look so much better with less clothes on my beautiful Anna," Slipping his gloves off he took the pleasure of gripping my breasts in either hand. My head lolled back gently against the pillows. This was wrong, this was a betrayal of the family.

"You won't get away with this count," I breathed out, chest heaving in the process. A light heart chuckle erupted from him.

"Who will stop me," I grasped the bed sheets, his mouth caught a breast sucking at the nipple. My body craved this, needed to be touched, but my mind thought otherwise. I couldn't move. His mind powers were to great.

"I promise, you will not regret this Anna," My body shivered at the way my name rolled of his tongue so fluently. Dracula plunged two cold fingers into my body, making me cry out in pleasure. "You are so difficult, you say you do not want this, but I can tell your body speaks for your mind," His eyes locked on my body he concentrated on my woman hood, touching in every way that made my insides clench with pure desire and need. Low moans slipped from my lips, begging for more. He pulled his fingers from the depths of my body, and ripped his shirt off, pants weren't gone long after. His pale slender body was glorifying. I brought my hand up to touch his skin, ice cold and hard it was.

"I can feel the desire coursing through your veins Anna," he breathed touching my neck with his fingers. "I can give you that and so much more," He pulled my body against his thrusting himself deeply within in me. My mouth fell agape as his male coldness swept through me like a wind storm. We both breathed heavily for a few seconds before he started moving in and out over and over. Each and every thrust sent a maddening amount of pleasure pulsating up through my stomach and into my brain. His lips touched my throat lightly, leaving kisses around my jaw and shoulder. Hair fell into his face as sweat formed over my forehead. He looked incredibly arousing.

"Dra-Dracula," I moaned grasping his shoulders. It felt like I was holding on for dear life.

"Yes my darling, yes feel every inch of me, deep," Hard thrust "inside," I let out a struggled breath, mind becoming hazy and clouded. "Come for me my bride," He all but growled one more push and it sent me over the edge, digging my nails into his cold flesh. He gasped mouth falling open teeth becoming razor sharp. I was to far gone to comprehend his actions. Just as he was about to take his very first bite out of me, we were interrupted, lucky for me.

"Master," A high pitched hiss came from Dracula pulling me out of my daze.

"What is it can you not tell that I'm in the middle of something," His accent effecting his every word.

"I am sorry master, but it is time for the party,"

"Hum, it seems you will have to wait to become my bride, but as for now, let's get you into something nice to wear," He took my face in his hands bringing his lips to mine again in a hard kiss. He left me for a moment. And came back with a radiant red dress along with accessory's.

"Get dressed Anna, you will be beautiful for this ball,"

A/N: Well this is my first Van Helsing one shot. Don't know how well it went but Dracula is rather attractive and I wanted to express my feelings in writing!


	2. Control

A/N: My readers! Oh my lovely readers I love you and have missed you. You have no idea how much I've missed you guys. It's been too long. Well since I've been getting a lot of notifications and even some reviews for this story I decided I must continue for my readers. It's taken so long simply because life got in the way, and also I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with the rest of this story. BUT do not fear. I just sat down and watched the movie to get my inspiration back and my deep yearning love for Dracula back. So I'm so thankful you all have followed and stuck with me this far.

Here's to you lovely readers the next chapter :)(Side note, I'm not going to do this word for word as it is in the movie just because I don't know the movie that well and this story will be somewhat more of my own if I just come up with their own dialogue)

Anna, what the hell are you doing? Pull it together, I need a way to escape. I scrambled out of bed and searched the room for any kind of exit or escape but the only thing that seemed available with a barred window and the door out of the room. Gathering the remainder of my clothes, I bolted towards the door. I hit what felt like a wall, but only to look up and see those scorching blue eyes.

"And just so you don't get any ideas about escaping," All I saw were his eyes, so paralyzing. My body felt numb, separate from my mind. Dracula leaned in, his lips brushing against my neck once more. "You will do as I say, you are under my control now Anna," I felt his hand and finger tips brush against my hips. Ice cold to the touch that sent those ever so common chills down my spine. "Now if you would please get dressed," His tone was harsh as he glared into my eyes. I couldn't control my actions. My mind was telling me to run, yet here I was walking over to the bed and stripping down and putting on the dress that he had told me to wear. The will to want to fight was dwindling. The next thing I knew I was on the dance floor in his arms. The dancers around us moved flawlessly with one another. I knew that I couldn't dance, I couldn't do this I would look like a fool in his arms. As we started to move to the music, I danced right along with all the other couples. He had taken over my actions and whatever he was doing I was doing right along with him no matter what I was telling myself in my mind.

"You look beautiful Anna," Dracula jerked me forward against his body forcing me to look into eyes that were currently masked, I hardly noticed the mask upon my own face. "We could dance like this for all eternity," He turned me slightly, before pulling me back to his stone hard body. I gasped each time, I wasn't used to being jerked around like this all the time.

"I have no desire to be with you, I will carry out the task that my family bestowed upon me," He almost laughed, quickly bending my backwards as we danced, he held me very carefully making sure that my body arched in all the right places. He tossed his ball mask to the floor and peeled the mask from my face very gently, his fingers only brushing against my flushed skin. Every time he looked at me, it felt like he was reading my mind, he was controlling me physically, but could he control my mind as well?

"Desire runs through these veins Anna," He jerked me back up with his hand curling around my waist and his other holding my face. He twirled me so his body was pressing against my back. "I've felt it," He breathed into my ear letting it linger, letting his words sink in, he was toying with me.

"The blood that runs through you, is so tempting to want to taste," His very words were chilling. I couldn't forget that he was a vampire and could very easily kill me. The thought sent an empty sensation in my gut. I wanted to pull away so badly, but my body would not allow it.

"Do not fear my child," He was in front of me once more, it was hard to keep track of his movements and it was still surprising as to how fluently we were still moving with everyone else. "I could never drain you, where would the fun be in that?" That devilish smile played at the corner of his lips that made my stomach churn.

"You could let me go, and we could go back to me trying to find a way to kill you," I hissed through my teeth so desperately wanting to pull away, or at least stab a knife through his chest just for the satisfaction. Dracula bent me down towards the ballroom floor and ran a hand up my side.

"Why don't we stop with the traditions, there is no fun in that anymore Anna, you and I both know that we need to add a little spark to this," Him pulling me back up against him this time was more frightening. I could feel my heart beat racing, I knew he could hear it.

"That beautiful heart beat, it's music to my ears," He knew I was frightened. "Do not fear me Anna," He cupped my face in one hand while his eyes flickered from my neck to his eyes. It felt as if my heart had jumped from my chest to my throat in the matter of minutes. Where was Van Helsing?

"Please," I whispered knowing what was to come just from the look in his eyes. It was a plea for him to stop not to continue. If I became his bride, I would be letting my family down. I would be letting down Van Helsing and everything that he has done so far to help me and my family.

I wished for more words to come, but I could think of none. It felt as if my whole body was pulsating.

"It will only hurt for a little while, and then you will be mine forever," Everything moved in slow motion, from his eyes changing to a lighter more crisp shade of blue, to the large fangs protruding from his teeth. I could hear my own heart beat in my ears, this was it.

As everything was just slowing down, it changed in a matter of seconds. I was being whisked away, it was like I was flying and I looked around and everything bellow me was now growing smaller. I had assumed that I was being rescued but when I looked up to see a hideous monstrous face and a clawed hand around me I knew I was not being rescued. I screamed and wanted to struggle and get out of this creatures grasps but then that gut feeling returned and I knew this was Dracula's true form and that I was still physically being controlled. The air grew cold in a matter of minutes, and my breath caught in my throat as I saw what we were approaching.

"Castle Dracula," I mumbled. I was stunned beyond words, Van Helsing would never find me in time. He was going to make me his bride tonight.

Dracula held me in his arms as he returned to his human form.

"Welcome home my darling," He laughed and pulled me inside to await my new fate.

A/N: It's a little shorter than I had planned and wanted, but I wanted to leave you guys off with a cliff hanger because I'm an evil author! mwahahah. Anyways let me know what you thought. Let me know if you have any ideas as to where you want this story to go and uh yeah! Thanks for reading. Love you guys :)


End file.
